Stubborn
by LeahBunny
Summary: Carly is plagued by the aftermath of what happened in Ambrose, and misses Wade. Nick is slowly falling for someone he shouldn't be. Is it so wrong to need someone? Carly/Nick, twincest. Rated T for sexual themes and swearing. OneShot.


Disclaimer: I do not own House of Wax or the characters, nor am I receiving any financial benefit from this.

* * *

**Carly Jones was strapped to a chair, in the basement of a grungy, unused gas station. She let loose a scream, eyes wide at the man in front of her. Where the fuck was everyone? Her heart beat twice as fast as normal and she kicked at the chair, failing to do anything productive. Suddenly, she heard the voices of her brother and Wade. Their footsteps drew closer, and Carly took a breath to yell.**

Her capturer leered at her, brandishing a weapon. He held it to her neck, and it dug in. Carly's voice caught in her throat.

"One word, and this is going through your throat, understand?" he growled, completely serious. The young girl nodded fast, determined to make it out alive. Holding her mouth closed, Bo leaned over his work station, doing something unknown. He leaned forward, and Carly noticed he was holding a small squeeze tube of glue.

Bo brought it down near her face, but Carly struggled and tried to push him off. It was a futile attempt, with the man being twice as strong, and she being taped to a chair. He positioned the tube by her mouth, and a warm, sticky substance came out, forcing her mouth shut. Carly tried to scream, but it was impossible. It must have been some industrial strength super glue, for all she could do was make high pitched sounds as she teared up.

"Just stay still," Bo hissed creepily. "I can see we have to close that pretty mouth of yours." He blew seductively onto her lips, and kissed her forehead. Carly felt disgusted having him so close to her, and only wondered what he might do when he knew they were rid of everyone else. She thrashed about in the chair as he left, locking the door behind him.

Carly's survival instincts took over, and she shook her whole body, knowing there was a way out. As she kicked the metal arms of the chair, she noticed a small gear. Seeing as there was no other choice, she pushed at it, hoping it would release a lock or something. To her surprise, it went forwards, and the arm began to loosen. The captured girl worked at it, and sooner than she thought, the metal popped off. The arm was still taped to her wrist, but at least one was free.

Her ears pricked, and she caught the sound of Nick, speaking to the deranged guy who owned this place. Carly made more noise, but it was pointless. He couldn't hear her, and even if he could, it's not like he'd know where she was or how to help. She stood on the chair, looking up through the grate, seeing his footsteps.

"What was that?" Nick asked, his voice coming from far away. Yes! He heard her. Carly screamed silently again, needing a way to alert her brother. She stuck her pointer finger up into the air through the metal, waving it around. As she did this, she looked down at her other arm, trying to free it somehow, but there was no way the metal would budge.

"Nothing, just my dog," replied Bo, with a sense of awkwardness in his voice. Carly heard the two talking, and she spastically moved her finger as fast as it would go. She couldn't see through the grate, but she knew it was noticed.

'C'mon, Nick,' she thought desperately, 'look over here, just look' -

But her thoughts were cut short, as a searing pain went through her hand, nothing she'd ever felt before. She immediately brought her hand back down, blood spurting up from the top like a broken water fountain. Carly screamed in pain, without making any actual noise except for the incomprehensible sounds Nick had heard. The pain was making her feel dizzy, and she knew she had to do something before her brother left.

She sat down into the chair, and pushed her bleeding finger into her borrowed shirt. Carly leaned her face down into her other hand, and used her good fingers to pry her mouth open. It hurt like fuck, but she knew it was her last chance. As the glue eased up, her mouth began to crack and bleed, but she almost had it...

"NICK" she cried out. "NICK! I'M DOWN HERE! NICK!"

Just then, everything went black, and Carly was falling, spiraling into a black hole, screaming her head off, until she felt warm, dry hands shaking her awake.

"Carly! Wake up, Car.. You're only dreaming," she heard, coming from a familiar voice. Opening her eyes, she looked into the face of her older brother, Nick. Her shirt was drenched with sweat, and her legs were shaking. She tried to speak, but she could only stutter.

"N- nick..." Carly's teeth were chattering, despite how hot it was. She tried to sit up, but Nick gently pushed her back down onto her pillow.

"Carly. You had a dream. It's okay," Nick soothed her, sitting on the edge of her bed. He pulled the covers off his sister so that they were at the end of the bed, and he felt her clammy forehead.

Carly couldn't think, or breathe, but she lay there for several minutes with Nick's hand on her head, regaining the use of both. What had just happened? she questioned, and it all hit her at once. Ambrose, Bo, Vincent, the House of Wax... and Paige, Blake, and Dalton's dead bodies all swam into her head at once. She looked at her stubby finger, and burst into violent tears.

"Hey, hey, whoa!" Nick looked awkward, unsure of what to do. He had never been good with these situations, always letting Carly be the one to console people, deal with other people's shit. Nick never really cared, anyways. But when it came to his sister, especially after the situation in Ambrose, his feelings changed. A lot.

He didn't really know how to describe it. It was like a complete one hundred eighty degree turn. Before the House of Wax, he was a generally angry person. Blamed everyone for his mistakes, didn't take anything seriously, and bugged the shit out of Carly. But now... Whenever he saw her, it was like his heart missed a beat. He constantly pictured her in his wifebeater, her curly hair framing her small face. It was only too easy to look back at the night that fucked everything up. Carly did it all the time. Nick had to come running into Carly's room at least once a week now, and shake her out of her stupor. She was really messed up, and it messed Nick up, and he wasn't sure how to deal with it.

Carly continued to bawl, and Nick put his arms around the shaking girl. He wanted to say something, something to make it all better and maybe help her forget, but he knew she wouldn't, not for a long time.

"You're okay, Car. You're okay," Nick repeated into her hair as he hugged her. The feel of her skin against his neck and the smell of yesterday's perfume was making his stomach tighten into knots, and his leg throbbed where Bo's knife had been. He felt her shudder against him, and her sobs subsided into quieter cries.

"What... What were you dreaming of?" he asked her hesitantly, not wanting to upset her further, but honestly curious.

Carly hiccuped. It had seemed so real, so intense. And then she woke up, and she realized it was a dream. But when she saw the severed finger, she remember, it wasn't a dream. It was a faded memory, just like Wade. Wade was gone, and he was never coming back.

They were going to move to New York together, she reminisced to herself. He had told her the night they stayed in the campsite in the tent together, but he didn't want her to let any of the others know. Especially not Nick. Wade and Nick were not on good terms, and the least thing anyone wanted was more of Nick's asshole attitude.

Carly looked up at her twin, seeing her face copied perfectly into his, except for all of his male features. His strong jaw, his prominent cheekbones, his five o clock shadow. So much of Nick reminded Carly of Wade, and it made her heart hurt thinking about it.

She gulped down some air. "I... I don't know, Nick. I remember being in the basement with Bo, when he taped me to the chair. And when he... "

Carly seemed at a loss for words, and lifted up her left hand. She saw Nick's jaw clench, and she knew he was still hurting.

He scooted closer to her. "Carly..." Nick didn't know what else to do, so he did the first thing that came to mind. Noticing her sweat soaked shirt, he pulled off his own, and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she breathed, and threw the blue V-neck of hers into a corner of her room, and pulled on her twin's black t - shirt. It was too big on her, but Nick liked that.

Carly rubbed her face, and pushed her hair back. She was still shaking, but barely. If only Ambrose hadn't happened, if they had just gone straight to the football game like they should have, none of this would have happened. Paige would still be here, and she may even have been pregnant. Thinking about how her best friend would have had a noticable bump by now, and how she still hadn't deleted her number out of her phone made Carly's tears start up again.

"Nick," she coughed, "Nick, will you just stay here with me, please?"

It was a pitiful question. Carly was 21, and she should be able to sleep in her own bed by herself. But it was not a problem, because Nick climbed in and lay beside his twin, wiping her tears away. He put his arm around her, and she pushed her face into his chest, her own chest heaving. It was like she couldn't stop crying, and she missed Wade so deeply. Nick's muscles felt like Wade's around her own, tiny arms, and Carly felt Nick's stubble brush against her face.

Slowly, she calmed herself down, listening to Nick's heartbeat and the pleasure of having a warm body close to her. The more Carly wished for Wade, the more it felt like he was there, in the place of Nick. She knew it was a terrible thing, thinking of someone as another person, almost using them, but she didn't dare let Nick go. Carly feigned sleep, and daydreamed about kissing her old boyfriend. That was something she thought about the majority of the time. His soft lips on hers, a hand running through her curls. It was almost too much for Carly, and she squirmed with delight.

Nick was having a hard time. Not with memories, not with anything having to do with the House of Wax or the people they lost. No, he was having a hard time with Carly.

Why, did she have to look so peaceful and innocent as she slept? Her eyes closed, her hair a cute mess, his big, black t - shirt overpowering her tiny body? The only part of her Nick could see were the edges of her little pink bootyshorts, and that wasn't helping him.

Carly made a little noise, a bit of an "mmf", and it drove Nick wild. She scooted closer to him and sighed. As her butt pushed up against Nick's boxers, she stopped dead.

"Fuck," Nick muttered through his teeth. He knew why she had stopped, and what the problem was. Why couldn't he control himself at least one goddamn time? This was so wrong. 'I need to get out of here,' he thought, and made to detach himself from Carly.

But as he was getting up, her fingers reached out, and she pulled him back.

"Nick," she mumbled, her eyes still closed. She didn't want to open them. She wanted to feel Wade's loving caress again, not worry about anything. She wanted to touch, and feel, and forget.

The elder twin looked down at his sister, clutching his shirt. Ignoring his better judgement, he lay back down with Carly. This was a perfect example of why brothers and sisters don't share beds after they hit puberty. He wanted Carly so bad, it almost hurt. Her fingers walked down Nick's arm, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Lids still tightly shut, Carly rolled on top of Nick, and lowered her lips to meet his. They were chapped, but still warm. And as Carly kissed harder, they became soft and wet.

Nick didn't care anymore - he went for it as Carly offered it to him. Her breasts were pushed against him, and her smooth legs raked his rough ones. She intertwined a hand with his, and they kissed violently. At this point, Nick's leg wasn't the only thing throbbing.

As fast as the embrace had started, it had ended. Nick pulled back, shocked at what was happening. What kind of a sick person was he, kissing his own twin? He sat up abruptly, his heart racing.

Carly's eyes flew open from the sudden change of pace, and looked up at Nick. Baby blue eyes met brown ones, and Nick had to go, or else he'd do something he may regret.

"Carly, we can't fucking do this," he said, shaking his head. "We just can't." Nick started to back away, but Carly grabbed at him again.

"Please, Nick... I need this." Carly's voice shook, and Nick's knees grew weak. She had affected him in all the wrong ways. He pictured himself with her, pulling her shirt off and her back arching. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought, confused and horny.

"I need you."

That was all it took for Nick. He couldn't help himself, no matter how bad it was. He climbed onto Carly's body, and she shut her eyes, hating herself.

"Why d' you have to be so damn stubborn?" she whispered.

* * *

Alike all authors, I appreciate constructive criticism. Please take the time to leave a review!


End file.
